


Ignis

by Drag0nst0rm



Series: Even Shadows Have Stories [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Books, Gen, Pre-Canon, The Purge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: It is not the first time they have burned books in Camelot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yummypie913 requested something about Geoffrey. Here it is.

Uther is not an utter fool, for all he is currently acting like one. He knows to expect a trick.

But this is not the first time books have been burned in Camelot.

Geoffrey has two stacks waiting. The first, he explains, are spellbooks to be burned. The second are volumes for identifying and fighting magic.

Uther burns the first and locks up the second with grim tolerance.

The stacks of books had seemed enormous. Off their shelves with their telltale gaps, it's impossible to see that Geoffrey's assistant Bedivere had fled with three or that Gaius had pressed one into Balinor's hands. It's impossible to know that two rows are preserved in the secret hidden chamber along with the hastily made copies Geoffrey and his assistants have been compiling since the warning signs began.

The books are left to collect dust, but they are there.

It is not the first time they have burned books in Camelot.


End file.
